


Over your shoulder, I'll cry

by AidanJail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: Harry's used to being in St Mungos, but he's never the one who's waiting for news about someone. And if the news are bad, it's his fault.





	Over your shoulder, I'll cry

**Author's Note:**

> 'I love you' prompts - @secretlycrazyhummingbird on tumblr asked "Drarry, 21, please not established relationship. Love your writing xxx"
> 
> 21 is “Over your shoulder”, and with the added “not established relationship”

Harry stared ahead, barely registering what was happening. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore. A hand squeezed his shoulder, that would be Ron. A healer was talking with Hermione, as she was the only one able to stay focused and calm. Harry’s brain just replayed the events, and Ron had threatened to punch the Healers and nurses when they told them they couldn’t say much right now.

They were on Auror duties. Harry felt as if it was his fault. He had failed to protect his partner. That’s why they were always going everywhere with someone, the point of having a partner was to have each other’s back. And Harry had failed.

Someone hugged Harry softly, leading him to a sit. That was Luna. She was smiling softly, but Harry could see she wanted to cry. She held his hand softly, sitting by him and Harry let the tears roll down his cheeks. Luna was always someone he found comforting, someone who wouldn’t judge him, ever. Hermione and Ron wouldn’t judge him either, probably, but they would try to calm him down, while Luna was just there. And she was closer to Draco.

He was on friendly terms with every one of them, but Luna was one of his best friend. She knew him more than anybody. She knew even more than Harry, which was sometimes annoying, but right now, she was the only one he felt could understand him. Even Parkinson and Zabini in the corner over there weren’t close to Draco enough. Harry slowly began to come back to reality, here, holding Luna’s hand. And it hurt.

 

–

 

Narcissa arrived after an hour. She seemed utterly terrified. She asked about Draco, but the healers had no news. She sat next to Harry, and he realised that if Draco were to die, she would be all alone, since Lucius had died 4 months ago.

 

–

 

It had been hours now. Hours of waiting. Ron had started walking in circle but stopped after an hour and a half, after Zabini snapped at him. Hermione and Parkinson had a fight at some point over why they were there. Parkinson had argued that Ron and Hermione were only friends with Draco because he was friend with Harry, which was only the case because they were Auror partners. (Which was true, but Hermione and Ron had really grown closer to the blond one, with Harry getting hurt so much at work.) Hermione had argued that Parkinson and Zabini couldn’t help but dismiss Draco and get annoyed at him, and that they kept fighting, and were they even still friends, after their last fight? (Which was also true, but Zabini and Parkinson were Draco’s childhood friends, the three of them fought a lot but always had each other’s back.) Luna was humming softly the whole time, drawing invisible circles on Harry’s back.

 

–

 

The healer in charge of Draco’s case arrived after 8 hours of waiting. Hermione was half asleep on Ron, who was trying to read but failing due to the stress. Luna was sleeping on Parkinson’s lap, whose head was resting on Zabini’s shoulder. Narcissa was watching over everyone, she had gone to fetch drinks every now and then, and was now sipping a cup of tea. Harry was still only halfway there, but as soon as the healer asked about Draco’s close ones, he was on his feet. They all got up quickly, though, even Luna, with her worried eyes suddenly wide open.

“He’s out of danger, but we won’t accept all of you in, only direct family.”

Harry felt himself crumbling. He had to see Draco, to make sure he was alright. He didn’t realising he was shaking until Narcissa put an arm around his shoulders.

“Surely you can make an exception? We won’t be long, but as you can see, his friends waited here the whole time, and they’re exhausted…

\- Ma’am, we’re not allowed…-

\- They’ll feel better if they see him, just a few minutes.”

The healer hesitated before nodding, his mouth just a thin line. No one resisted Narcissa’s pureblood mask. And Harry was glad about it.

Narcissa and Luna got into the room first, followed by everyone, Harry being the last to enter. Draco was sitting in his bed, looking rather exhausted. He looked up to them, and an apologising smile appeared on his face. He looked at everyone, his eyes ending on Harry and staying there a little longer, checking if he was alright too. He was, Harry had had to see the healers as well, after what had happened. And right now, he felt as if he was frozen.

Everyone went to Draco slowly and hugged him softly, barely, afraid of hurting him. Harry was still a few feets away, he couldn’t bring himself to come closer. Draco in a hospital bed. He hated the sight so much.

“Well, Potter, you’re not even going to thank me for saving your arse back there?”

Draco was wearing his signature smirk, the one which always made Harry’s knees weak, even though it was a little more tired. Harry let out a small sob, and he launched himself to Draco’s bed hugging him tight. Draco was here. Alive. Himself. Awake. And Harry couldn’t help himself.

“I love you.”

It was a broken whisper, barely audible, mumbled over Draco’s shoulder, to the emptiness behind him. But Draco had heard apparently, as he froze. Slowly, he hugged Harry back, which reminded Harry that Draco and him never hugged, and that the closer they came to physical contact was when Draco was supporting him to walk to St Mungos after they had gotten into troubles during a mission. But Harry didn’t find it in himself to care, because Draco was alive and it was all that mattered.

“Well, now you know how I feel every times you end up in here…”

And Draco’s whisper was a relief, and Harry closed his eyes and kept hugging him. None of them saw the others smiling softly and slowly exiting the room.


End file.
